Hunter's Pet
by Yaoiman715
Summary: What should have happened in the episode Past, Presidents and Future, DONT LIKE DONT READ, YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first story so go easy on me. And one of my favorite shows is Unnatural History and I'm extremely disappointed in the lack of stories in the mature section. So imma give it a shot. Flamers can go die and explode in a fiery death because no one wants you. **

"Hey Jasper" said Henry as he walked into the room they shared. "Hey how was your history test?" asked Jasper. "I don't know yet, haven't gotten it back yet" said Henry as he changed his shirt. "Dude everyone who passed got theirs back yesterday!" said Jasper in a frantic voice. "Great." said Henry as he left the room.

When he got to school he went to see his history teacher. He entered the room and found Hunter and his history teacher arguing. "THERE HAS GOT TO BE A WAY FOR ME TO RAISE MY GRADE!" yelled Hunter. "DON'T YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT YOUNG MAN!" she yelled back. "I'm sorry I just really need this grade." said Hunter. "Well you did actually come close to passing. Like Henry over there, so I've decided that you to will clean out the old bathroom way in the back of the school, you know the one out by the woods, and if you do a good job on Saturday I will award you 20 extra credit points, which will give you both a C plus." said the teacher. "Fine" said Henry and Hunter at the same time. "Good now it will take all of your Saturday and I will check your work on Sunday. I will be here in the morning at 9 am which is when you will be here and I will leave when I make sure you are both here. You can leave when the bathroom is clean. Now leave I have a class in 10 minutes." said the teacher.

Henry and Hunter both left the room. "Look jungle boy I need this extra credit so here is what's going to happen, I'm going to sit down while you clean the bathroom or I will beat your face in." said Hunter as he stormed off leaving Henry behind.

Saturday

"Good you're both here on time, now get to working and I will see you Monday with your extra credit results." And with that the teacher walked away and Henry and Hunter walked to the old bathroom. "Ugh this place is disgusting, no seat warmers, no jets and no nothing." said Hunter. "You know I once had..." but that is all Henry got to say before Hunter flipped him over into the porta potty. "Hey try getting out of this." said Hunter as he began shaking Henry almost dropping him into the toilet. "Let me outta here!" yelled Henry. "On one condition, you have to do whatever I want until six o clock tonight." said Hunter with a grin. "Fine. Now get me outta here." said Henry. Hunter let him out. "Now clean this place up and hurry. I got plans for you" said Hunter. Henry cleaned the bathroom in about 2 hours and it was 11 o clock when he came out of the bathroom. This means he was Hunter's slave for the next 7 hours. "Looks good now come here. And get on your knees." Henry did as his new master told him. Hunter took off his shoes and socks and shoved his bare foot in Henry's face. "Now lick all around." Surprisingly Henry didn't mind. "Ah I knew it, you're gay. You have to be. And now this is going to be fun for the both of us. Hunter shoved his big foot farther into Henry's face and knocked him on the ground. "How's it smell?" asked Hunter in a seductive voice. "Gross but in an amazing way." said Henry as Hunter stood on his face. "Great now, gay boy strip to your underwear" said Hunter. "Yes Master." said Henry as he took off of his shirt and pants and shoes and socks until he was in nothing but his tighty whities. "Ah tighty whities, Hunter likely. Now take off those sexy whities and get down on your hands and knees as act as a dog for me." said Hunter as he began to strip to his boxers but not even those last long.

"Now bark for you master and I might let you bask yourself in my armpit. It's really rank so it's such a treat now." said Hunter as he put his hands above his head. "Rough Rough, Woof, Woof." said Henry. He knew this was demeaning and humiliating but he wanted Hunter. "Good boy, now for your treat" said Hunter as he got to his knees for his dog to lick his armpits, Henry dove in and he began to moan as he began to lick and smother himself in the armpits. After 10 minutes of being in the armpit Henry pulled out of it and was about to wipe the sweat off his face. "Don't you dare. Now it's time for your real treat" said Hunter as he stuck out his big 9in hard dick. Henry attacked the dick like he hadn't eaten in days. "Ah that's gooooodddd jungle boy. Suck faster" said Hunter as he moaned in pleasure as Henry sucked his dick like a pro. Hunter reached his climax and shot cum directly into Henry's mouth. Henry tried to get it all down but he couldn't and it poured out the sides of his mouth. Henry attempted to wipe it all off but was stopped when Hunter kicked him to the ground. "Bad dog, Imma has to chain you up." Said Hunter as he went over to his backpack and pulled out a collar and leash. "You planned this?' asked Henry. "First of all dogs don't speak, and no I was going to tie you to the inside of the porta potty and sell tickets on Monday but this works much better. Now over here dog!" commanded Hunter. Henry crawled over on his hands and knees. Hunter put the black collar around his neck and attached the leash to it.

"Okay now that I have you right where I want you, you have two options. Agree to be my dog slave for the rest of high school or I get dressed put on a mask and take my dog for a walk around the city. Your choice and yes you may speak until I say so." said Hunter confident about Henry's answer. "Okay I will be your dog slave." said Henry. "Good now, do you want me inside you?" asked Hunter. "Yes, Yes oh God yes." said Henry. "Good Boy, now I don't have any condoms or lube so you're going to have to dog up." said Hunter as he lined up with Henry's ass. With one hard thrust Hunter plowed into Henry and was speeding up with every thrust. When Hunter found Henry's spot he hit it again and again until Henry came all over the grass below. "Oh that was good dog, and bark for now." Said Hunter with a smile as he pulled out and began to get dressed. "Oh and keep the dog collar on until I say so. Because in school and outside of school you're my bitch, now get used to it dog boy" said Hunter as he put his shoes on and left leaving Henry to rest.

**This is my first story and it will be multi chapter for those of you who liked it. If not don't read. I do not own Unnatural History or any of its characters. Flamers go DIE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Unnatural History. **

On Monday Henry walked into his History Teacher's classroom and there was Hunter. "Okay I admit it, I had my doubts about the work you two slackers would do but I was impressed, you guys definitely earned your C plus. Now go I have a class soon." said the teacher as she waved her hand and sent the boys out. "I left before I got to ask you, how was it?" asked Hunter. "Woof" said Henry with a straight face trying to hold back hitting Hunter. "Good boy, you remembered. But one dog isn't enough. And talk for now." said Hunter as they walked down the hallway. "What do you mean?" asked Henry pulling Hunter aside. "I want you to get Jasper to come to my house today so I can… persuade him." Hunter said with a grin. "No" said Henry. "Bad dog, you're going to do it, or you get none of this" said Hunter grabbing his crotch. "Fine." said Henry. "Good and start barking again" said Hunter. "Woof" said Henry as he went to go find Jasper.

"Why on earth would I want to go to Hunter's house?" said Jasper as he was walking out of his last class of the day with Henry. "Um because he wants to apologize for all the mean stuff he did" said Henry quickly lying. "Fine but one joke about me and I'm gone apology or not." said Jasper walking outside to his car. They drove for about 20 minutes before arriving to Hunter's house. Henry and Jasper walked up to the front door and before Jasper could knock the door opened and Hunter hit Jasper over the head. "Okay now we don't have long before he wakes up so go tie him up." directed Hunter. "Woof, Woof." said Henry as he dragged Jasper inside.

When Jasper woke up he was tied to a chair with Henry and Hunter in front of him. "WTF is going on!' yelled Jasper. "Well on Saturday I made Henry become my dog slave and my god did I fuck him good." said Hunter with a grin. "But now I want another slave and I chose you and we can do this the easy way or the hard way." said Hunter continuing. Jasper thought long and hard about this. "Seeing as I have no other option I will be your slave" said Jasper giving in. "Great from now on you will bark unless I say so. You are in my power and you will do anything and everything I command." said Hunter. Hunter walked over to Jasper and untied him and Hunter uttered one word to the both of them. "Strip" he said. Jasper stripped down to his boxers and Henry to his tighty whities. Hunter took off all of his clothes and sat down on the couch. "Okay now take off your underwear and Henry my feet need a tongue bath from a clean dog tongue and Jasper my armpits." said Hunter lifting his arms and putting his feet on Henry's face. Henry and Jasper began to lick away at Hunter's armpits and feet. "Master can I stop?" asked Jasper. Henry looked at him and his mouth dropped open. "Now that didn't sound like a bark. So your punishment is to clean my ass." said Hunter standing up. Jasper unwilling laid down on the couch and Hunter sat down on Jasper's face. "Henry come suck me!" said Hunter.

Henry came over to suck off Hunter but that didn't take long because Hunter exploded all over Henry's face. "Good dog. But now I have to train Jasper to be a good dog too so, imma have to chain you up." said Hunter as he reached over to the coffee table and grabbed and leash and a pair of handcuffs and Hunter's boxers. Hunter shoved the boxers in Henry's mouth, handcuffed him and put the leash on the handcuffs and tied him to the end of the couch. "Now to train Jasper." said Hunter standing up releasing Jasper from Hunter's ass.


End file.
